A Surprise For Someone
by akaeve
Summary: Written as a Christmas Secret Santa


**A Surprise for Someone**

She walked the streets……. She had to think………… It had been another lousy day at the office. The streets, down through the main thorough fares of Washington DC, sparking and bright…….. She looked at the decorations sparking………… She looked at the Black Christmas trees, now that was novel………… Yes, another Christmas, what ever that was….. It was for Children. Why did she feel so alone. For one, it had been Cairo. That winter, when the sun shone bright and warm………… For another, it had made her realise that she was getting no younger. But she was alive, but in what way……….. She pulled the collar of her jacket up round her ears must get one of those ear muff things, they looked cool….as she laughed to herself….cool they made your ears hot…….She so hated this time of the year.

****

He walked………. He thought………He smiled at the children skating on the man-made rink. The mothers laughing at their offspring who had fallen over. They shouldn't laugh, it caused trauma in future years……….He was a failure. He was always being corrected. He had tried. Maybe he was just trying………He walked past the store. The decorations colorful, in the window. He wondered if he should enter, relive a childhood lost…………

****

His cellphone rang………"Yep……..could work………OK you know better……..do it". He placed the phone back in his pocket. "Well……..I don't know …need to ask……. Great idea…..yes with you….. I ……..for one think it's a great idea…yes count me in……… No. No way". He called her back.

****

Her phone rang…."OOhhhhhhhhh yes please……. Not sure will need to check my diary."

****

He entered the store……….It was warm………. The security guard eyed him suspiciously. He glared, and headed for the lingerie……..He laughed and entered the lingerie department. What could he get on his wage………..He looked at the gloves. Leather, soft. Would they do……. He hated gloves……..The book store, now that was his forte………..The film store. Redigitalised……….He smiled………and bought.

****

As she entered the shop the warm, no, hot air hit her in the face. Moisturiser….that's what she needed….well no, that was not nice………the glove stall, that was so impersonal, she saw the hat stand, now………..She looked towards the food hall………..would she, could she. It was Christmas. The crystalised ginger and fruit looked nice it reminded her of the markets and the smell of spice………….

****

He exited the shop. The package felt good. Yes, this was going to be fine.

****

She left the shop………..She went back in ……She left….She cried…..

****

They watched the skaters on the rink. Smiled and departed.

****

The morning was bright. The snow that had fallen had not been that heavy, just enough to cover the tracks. A watery sun began to break the sky. She wondered had she done the right thing. She placed the roasts in the oven. Yes, the roasts, she had decided not turkey again, Thanksgiving being not that far behind. A nice piece of pork, the crackling would be just right. The honey glaze. A piece of beef. She had persuaded the butcher to rub, no paste horseradish paste over the meat before rolling.

She had on reflection got a small shank of lamb.

****

She had looked at the tree. It was different and it was pretty. She made the call………"Yes that would be lovely" she paid and left.

****

The tree stood majestic in the foyer. She smiled to herself. She had tried. Now it was only time to have a bath. Dress and wait. She put the glasses out. Laid the table. Laid the table, she smiled at the expression, she remembered that night………

****

She emerged from the bathroom………. What should one wear?………… Was it that, so special a day? She would have rather worked………It was about family………He thought, which one of them had family……..Two yes, but in one case not really………. He dressed………..He called a cab.

****

The smell round the house was…….well Christmas. The candles creating a glow, had she over done it, it looked like a morgue. No the tree was perfect. She placed the present under, and waited.

****

She heard the door bell. She went to answer. He stood tall in the framework.

"Always first." she laughed, taking his jacket. "No Jen, if I remember I let you come first, usually." she turned and blushed.

"Jethro, please……..Help yourself to a drink. I need to see to the food."

"Jen." as he gave her a present, well two. She knew what one was, the second she didn't. She didn't look at the card., but placed them under the tree.

He walked to the study, the fire blazing. He looked back at the tree. If he didn't know better he would have said Abby. The door bell rang. He went to answer.

"Ahhh, always first Jethro."

"Been through that with Jen" laughing.

"I picked up Mr Palmer, on my way here."

"Agent Gibbs, Sir" Jimmy said offering him his hand.

"Jimmy, call me Jethro today. OK tomorrow its Agent Gibbs.

"Yes Agent Gibbs, sorry Jethro." as he handed Gibbs two presents. He placed them under the tree.

"Jethro." Ducky remarked handing him two presents. "Place them there then." pointing at the tree. "Here and have my coat Jimmy."

"Yes Doctor Mallard."

"You may call me Ducky today."

"No Doctor Mallard."

"Jenny, Director, looking as gorgeous as ever." he remarked as he kissed her hand.

"Ma'am" Jimmy had muttered almost curtsying, and bowing at the same time.

"Ducky, Jimmy glad you could make it. Please the study. Jethro, can you see to my guests?" as she turned and made her way back to the kitchen.

"MacCallan Duks, and for you Jimmy?"

"Give the boy a malt Jethro, better than that stuff you drink." laughing.

"I'm not sure Agent Gibbs………..Jethro." as Gibbs hands him a glass.

"Sip, Jimmy, taste the flavour." Doctor Mallard had said. The look on Jimmys' face said it all.

The door bell rang. Jenny went to answer. Tony blew a trumpet in her face.

"Surprise." he said in his best Jim Carrey voice.

"He's been like this all the way from HQ." Ziva responded. She looked at the four stragglers, and smiled. It looked like Tim, Tony and Abby had already had some Christmas spirit. She ushered them in. DiNozzo removed his coat and past it to Tim, who past it to Abbs who past it to Ziva who dumped it on the floor. On reflection that was not nice, she picked it up and gave it back to Tony.

"Hang over there, in more ways than one." she retaliated looking at the coat rack.

"Oooooooo we are a bitch today."

"DiNozzo, shut it……if you want to stay in here and not in the dog house." Gibbs had shouted.

"Didn't know the Director had a dog or a kennel." Jimmy had queried.

"My dear boy it's an expression. But yes I could just see Tony sleeping off the effects of today there." Dr Mallard had replied.

Jenny took the others attire and hung it on the rack.

"Please, the study." as they passed through they handed her their presents . She smiled and placed them under the tree.

Jethro poured the drinks. They waited until Jen came back.

"Jen, thank you for inviting us here. Anyone would think it was your last Christmas on earth. I mean you have never done something like this before." Gibbs said.

"Jethro. You get to a time in your life. You have no family, you have no children, but you do have friends, and if they all come together at sometime then we are family. I would like to say that you all are my family………" as she raised her wine to her friends, "Merry Christmas my family"

"Merry Christmas Jen……." they replied.

****

Lunch, was as usual Christmas lunch. Jethro had complained about the Brussel Sprouts. Ducky said " We always have sprouts at Christmas or it wouldn't be Christmas."

"I don't do greens." Gibbs had snapped at Ducky.

"Petite Chou, I believe, little cabbages." Jimmy had responded to, and then looked down. It was a sign of affection.

The crackers, only Tony and Tim had laughed. Gibbs and Ducky they smiled, They had heard them all before, but they wore the hats.

"Children please.." Jen had answered. "Tony are you sure, you are fine?" as he sat with the paper hat crooked on his head, his chin in his hand, elbow on the table. Staring at Ziva

"Yeshhhhhhh Director, Ma'am………just looking down Zivas font." he slurred.

"Look down my font again and I will…………"

"What…….? Zivvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Tony. Behave. Jen I think, we should have coffee and liquers. DINozzo coffee black."

"Shirr Gibbs." Tony had answered in his Shirr Sean voice.

"Hope he falls asleep soon." Ziva said aside to Tim.

"Me to"

"Make that 3"Jimmy replied.

As Gibbs and Jen glared at them, Ducky took control..

"Coffee and liquers. And if I could be so bold to say, the presents, that are at present under the tree, need a good home."

"Very good use of the English language." Jimmy had answered and then looked away. Jenny leant over and squeezed his hand,

"You're doing OK Jimmy. Just be yourself."

"Thank you Director, Ma'am, Jen." seeing the look in her eye.

"So presents for all those present……….." he laughed at his own joke.

"Get on with it Duks." as he ducked the cushions, smiling.

"Ok. I have a funny shaped object for Abigail," as he gave her the half hooped present.

"Ohh" as she tore it open "Ear muffs just what I needed. Thank you Abbs"

"This card, and this funny bottle says {enjoy, Jethro}, and we can all guess what that contains." as Gibbs take his bottle back smiling.

"I have a very thin small package for an Agent DiNozzo." Handing Tony the present. He opened. "Just what I wanted a redigitalised DVD of The Birds." sitting back down on the couch.

"Now I have two presents here that are slightly the same. Two what feels like books. Do I have an owner?"

"Ahh" Tim and Jimmy say together. Both books bought in the same shop and wrapped in the same paper. "Tell you what. If you don't like your present you can swap, OK" the boys nodded.

They opened, but Ducky had it right, a dictionary of medical terms and a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

He picked the last one up and read. "To Doctor Mallard." he opened and found the perfect pair of driving gloves in the softest of leather. "Just what I was needing." He turned and looked at the remaining presents. He looked at Jenny.

"My dear, there seems to be some things left over here. And if I am not mistaken, have your name on them."

They all looked at their Director. She blushed. Ducky handed her the presents. Tears weld in her eyes.

She looked at the 1st card, "Its in the hall."

The 2nd "Channel No 19, so much more feminine"

3rd " I hope they fit. " as she opened and looked at the earrings, she smiled at Jimmy.

4th "I thought you could choose something. J" a voucher for a classy underwear shop.

5th "A present from "Tom E Gemcity" a signed book and a commissioned story. Jen smiled.

6th " I never knew what you liked. Tone" another set of earrings.

The 7th. She opened and a camel brooch started her in the face. "Ziva, its like the one I lost." The blue lapis lazuli of the camels eyes. It so made her remember Egypt. And her former lovers eyes. The stone had the power of protection. It was said to be the stone that the 10 commandments were written in. And also worn on the Jewish High Priests robes. "Thank you Ziva. " as she leant forward and kissed her cheek. Ziva turned away.

"I'm sorry, I never got you anything." she said looking at her friends faces. "I just didn't think any of us were material enough…….." lowering her eyes now embarrassed. "I did get some crystallised ginger and fruit………and thank you all for coming." as she picked up her glass and toasted the team. " Merry Christmas. Lets hope we have many more."

"Merry Christmas Jen. " they shouted in unison.

****

They sat in the darkness of the room. The embers glowing, a side light giving an eerie glow. "

"I'd better go"

"Do you have to……..I mean its like old times………"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Please………"

"Then I will" as Ziva shut the door…………………….


End file.
